Recently, with increasing concern for the environment, a construction material using a biodegradable polymer has been actively studied. As a representative material typically used in the art, PVC has a number of advantages in terms of processability, dimensional stability, heat resistance and the like, and is used as a raw material for various products. However, since PVC emits HCl gas in the event of fire, PVC cannot be applied to environmentally friendly products.
As a representative material capable of resolving such problems, polylactic acid (PLA) attracts much interest. PLA is applied to various fields such as medicine, pharmaceuticals, foods, cosmetics, and other industrial purposes (as substitutes for PE and PP), and is also being applied to human implantable polymer materials in recent years. However, a film prepared from a PLA resin exhibits low heat resistance and insufficient dimensional stability, and thus can cause quality problems when applied to flooring materials.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0052528A discloses a composition for flooring materials to which melting, extrusion and calendering can be applied. However, this publication does not disclose any separate components other than a PLA resin for a dimensionally stabilizing layer. Therefore, the present invention provides a resin composition prepared through physical crosslinking in order to solve a drawback in terms of dimensional stability of typical PLA films.